Baseball
Characters * A Baseball appeared in a Muppet Time sketch with Milton and Do Re Mi Monster. * Ferret Jeeter is a baseball star who went to Hazelnut High School and played baseball with Bear in Bear in the Big Blue House. References ''Sesame Street'' * Oscar disagrees about Luis' decisions as an umpire in a baseball game, but he's happy when the team loses in episode 685. * Big Bird doesn't want to play baseball at Camp Echo Rock during summer camp because he doesn't know how to play. Still, they have him play in the outfield, where he hits a home run in pisode 1707. * In a Grover and Mr. Johnson sketch, Mr. Johnson attends a baseball game in hopes of catching a fly ball, only to be foiled by the hot dog selling Grover. * Sherlock Hemlock is a member of the Sesame Street Sluggers, and hits a home-run which broke Ernie's window. * Episode 4142 features a baseball game between Telly and Chris. * Robin Williams ask Elmo and the kids if they would allow a nonsense talking, horned two-headed stranger to play baseball with them. The Two-Headed Monster shows up to play. * In a Murray Has a Little Lamb segment, Murray's lamb, Ovejita takes him to baseball school. * In Episode 4174, Kaitlyn barters with Radar to obtain a baseball glove from Big Bird. * Wally and Ralph put on a baseball cap and get ready to play in episode 0514. * Ernie plays imaginary baseball with the viewers in an episode of ‘’Play with Me Sesame’’. * Elmo pretends he is a baseball player in "Elmo's World: Hats." In Elmo's World: Babies", Mr. Noodle tries to play baseball with Natasha. * Big Bird invites Snuffy to play baseball with Tom and Rafael in episode 0348. * In a Ernie and Bert sketch, Ernie uses an electric fan to blow Bert's book away so he can play baseball with him. In another, Ernie is sad because it's raining and he can't play baseball. Bert encourages him to imagine that he's playing instead. *Another sketch features Ernie answering the telephone. Bert overhears the conversation, which involves a baseball game, a rainy day, and a gorilla stealing a baloney sandwich. When Bert asks who just called, Ernie says it was a wrong number. This was adapted into the book Ernie's Telephone Call. * Ernie is a coach for his baseball team in a episode 944 sketch. * The Big Bad Wolf huffs and puffs when he loses a baseball game in episode 4082. * Baby Bear asks Telly to play baseball, and convinces Baby Bear to let Freddy play baseball with them. The doll's baseball skills prove to be sorely lacking in episode 4121. * Gordon wants to take Elmo to a baseball game in episode 4042, but before they go, Elmo needs a fish-sitter to fish-sit Dorothy while they are gone. * Bob throws baseball gloves to Gordon, who counts them in episode 235. * Tom and a young boy have identical baseball gloves, so Tom writes his name on his glove's label in episode 300. * Elmo wants to play with the Two Headed Monster, but they can't decide on whether to play baseball or hockey until Aaron and Nick Carter pass by and then everyone wants to sing in episode 4056. * For episode 3781, Nadja Salerno-Sonnenberg tells a sad Big Bird and Miles that she has found their baseball. * In the Sesame Street opera parody "The Heartstrongs", Barnaby (David) comes downstairs to change shoelaces in order to play baseball. * In Episode 4132, Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus want to play baseball with Marco, but he is too young. * The Sesame Street Live show When I Grow Up, Telly wants to be a baseball player. * A Muppet girl approaches a sad Herry and asks him what's wrong. He laments about being left out of the baseball game, and she offers to cheer him up by taking him to the zoo in episode 2620. * Mrs. Trump and Uncle Wally often went to baseball games together. * Tommy and Sally Wilson come back to visit their childhood home (of which they broke its windows playing baseball) in a "Here is Your Life" sketch. * Nobody will pick Grover for their baseball team in the book Why Are You So Mean to Me? * In an Alphabet Chat sketch, Mr. Chatterly and Mr. Bull have a conversation about sporting goods that begin with B. * Maria imagines she's a baseball player in episode 1082. * Big Bird is mad at Lillian in episode 0337 beacause keeps saying no to anything he wants to do, including playing baseball. * Luis sings the Classification Song in Spanish as he regroups baseball gloves and a baseball bat in episode 311. * Episode 0273 features an Anything Muppet sketch about baseball. * Frazzle plays catcher in a baseball game with Bert and Betty Lou in the 1980 edition of Who's Who on Sesame Street. * Oscar can't make up his mind whether to use his baseball to practice his pitching or to use his pencil to write his uncle a letter. * "Sluggo the Great" (David) puts on his baseball gear, but isn't sure which body parts to put them on in. * The "7th Inning Stretch Song" is sung in the direct to video Count on Sports. The video also features Murray Monster finding shapes in a baseball field. * Telly delays a baseball game between Big Big, Baby Bear and Gabi in episode 3688. * Granny Bird gets Big Bird a baseball bat for Christmas in the book I Can't Wait Until Christmas. * The book Count to Ten uses a baseball team to illustrate the number 9, Ernie wants to bring his baseball glove to show and tell in Ernie's Window, Elmo's Home Run features a rubber squeeze baseball, and a baseball helps ruin A Perfect Picnic. * The Sesame Street Library Volume 9 features the story of "The Nine Dragons," a baseball team consisting of Big Bird, Guy Smiley, Farley, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Roosevelt Franklin, Betty Lou and a Fat Blue on a baseball team * A group of Anything Muppets are going to play baseball, with the teams split between those with letters on their uniforms and those with numbers. * Gorham Fine China made a Ernie baseball piggy bank. * The song "One of These Things" has featured baseballs numerous times: ::Episode 0536 featured Bob dressed as a baseball player (among other athletes) ::Three kids play Basketball and one plays baseball in episode 1149. ::Bob asks which is not like the other among a grapefruit, an orange, a baseball, and a milk carton in episode 2947. * Animated segments featuring baseball include: ::Pinball Number Count number 9 features mechanical baseball players. ::The Teeny Little Superguy notices his friend Alice wanting to join a baseball game, and encourages her to join, in another animation segment. ::"The Stranger", a song about a baseball team hesitantly allowing a newcomer to join them, who ends up helping them win the game. ::An Alien asking a little boy for directions to a baseball diamond. ::A bully won't give a kids' baseball back, and the boy imagines a few scenarios before ultimately calling for his dog. ::Three characters try to watch a baseball game over a fence, then cooperate by stacking their blocks. ::Thelma Thumb retrieves a lost baseball that has gone down a rabbit hole. * Sesame Street short film featuring baseball include: ::The Letter B is for ball, bat, base, and baseball. ::Wegman's dogs get their exercise by playing baseball. ::A group of Hispanic children picking members for their baseball team. * Applause has made PVC figures of Ernie and Bert playing baseball. * Playskool made a wooden puzzle with the Sesame Street gang playing baseball. The Muppet Show Characters * The Swedish Chef refers to his baseball bat as a "cakenschmooscher" in episode 120 of The Muppet Show. * Miss Piggy answers questions about baseball in Miss Piggy's Guide to Life. * Lewis Kazagger reports from spring training where he interviews baseballs for an episode of Good Morning America. * The Fabulous Baseball Diamond is the largest diamond in the world and the prized jewel of Lady Holiday in The Great Muppet Caper. * The Jim Henson's Muppet Trading Cards features cards showing Miss Piggy playing baseball ("Diamonds Are a Pig's Best Friend") and Animal and Fozzie playing baseball ("Animal Strikes Out!"). * The "Rowlf on Books" section of Muppet Magazine's Summer 1987 issue features many baseball books including Sports Illustrated's Great Moments in Baseball and Strange and Amazing Baseball Stories. The Spring 1983 issue also features baseball books. * Bob Hope asks Kermit to be on his baseball team in the television special Bob Hope's Salute to the 75th Anniversary of the World Series. ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' * Bear made a few appearances at baseball games in 2002. * The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "At the Old Bear Game", reveals that Pip and Pop collect baseball cards. * It is revealed that Grandma Flutter played baseball (disguised with a moustache) for the River City Rodents, and started a women's baseball league in the episode "Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday." * The Woodland Valley General Store sells baseball cards. * Sequoia City has a baseball team called the "Big Bats." ''Muppet Babies'' * The Muppet Babies' Classic Nursery Rhymes features the cast in a baseball dugout for "Rain, Rain, Go Away." * Rainbow Toys made a Baby Scooter PVC figure playing baseball. International Productions * The Sesame English episode "Tingo at the Bat" features Niki teaching Tingo how to play baseball, and the episode "Here in Right Field" features her teaching him how to catch. * Pancho and the kids prepare to play baseball. They count off 9 players, 9 hats and 9 balls. Pancho then counts his 9 pitches, one of which hits him square on the head in episodio 904 of Plaza Sésamo. * A Sesamstraat PVC figure features Pino playing baseball. Other References * A baseball outfit was available for Anything Muppets from the Muppet Whatnot Workshop. * Fozzie and his Grandpa play baseball in the Muppet Kids book Something Special, and Kermit cannot in Too Many Promises. * Wilkins and Wontkins play baseball in a commerical for Wilkins Coffee and Kraml Dairy. * The Southern Colonel visited the original Yankee Stadium in a Southern Bread commercial. * Snarl asks Santa Claus for a baseball mitt in The Great Santa Claus Switch. * A Muppets' Sports Shorts cartoon on the Little Muppet Monsters episode "The Great Boodini" features baseball. * On Dinosaurs, Sinclair City builds a new baseball stadium for the home of the newly formed team "The Central Pangaean Cavemen." * The Fraggle Rock game Rock Hockey takes part of its rule book from baseball. Baseball Players Image:TellyRonDarling.jpg|Ron Darling New York Mets Sesame Street Image:Sportsillustrated1977.JPG|Mark Fidrych Detroit Tigers Sports Illustrated Cover Image:Steve_garvey.jpg|Steve Garvey San Diego Padres Muppet Magazine Image:KeithHernandezandMookieWilson.jpg|Keith Hernandez New York Mets Sesame Street Noimage-big.png|Ed Kranepool New York Mets Sesame Street Image:Jon_Lieber2.JPG|Jon Lieber Chicago Cubs Bear Baseball Appearance Image:Fred McGriff.JPG|Fred McGriff Chicago Cubs Bear Baseball Appearance Image:Hideki_Matsui.jpg|Hideki Matsui New York Yankees Tokyo Dome exhibition game Jackierobinsonalphabet.jpg|Jackie Robinson Brooklyn Dodgers ''Sesame Street Noimage-big.png|Art Shamsky New York Mets Sesame Street Image:Sosabear.JPG|Sammy Sosa Chicago Cubs Bear Baseball Appearance Image:Joetorre.jpg|Joe Torre New York Yankees manager ''Sesame Street Image:KeithHernandezandMookieWilson.jpg|Mookie Wilson New York Mets Sesame Street Image:Celeb-DaveWinfield.jpg|Dave Winfield New York Yankees Muppet Magazine and Sesame Street Category:Sandbox